


Girl Talk

by KitiaraM



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiaraM/pseuds/KitiaraM
Summary: Not your typical Sith... Keri and the girls having a... slumber party?
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Kudos: 4





	Girl Talk

Keriana poured a little more into Jaesa’s cup, and then topped off Vette’s before refilling her own. They didn’t stand on ceremony or rank during these random girls’ nights in her cabin. Quinn was convinced she was far too lenient on her crew; her response that they weren’t exactly a military vessel, and as such didn’t really need to adhere to military discipline hadn’t gone over very well. He would probably have a fit if he knew she was actually serving the others. She snorted quietly to herself. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

“So, what happened with you and Captain Icicle?”

Keriana quirked a warning eyebrow at Vette. It didn’t faze the Twi’lek, but then very little did. She just gave back a wide-eyed innocent look that fooled no one, and took another gulp of her drink. Jaesa hid a grin with her glass and Keri sighed, letting a mock pout cross her face. “You know, other Sith don’t have these kind of attitude problems. Maybe I should start daily torture sessions.”

Vette snorted. “We already have those. They’re called Quinn’s briefings.”

Jaesa laughed outright as Keri nearly choked on the gulp she’d just taken and glared at Vette. She couldn’t really put much heat into it though; she’d nearly fallen asleep during some of those briefings herself. She was far more concerned with immediate issues. Being aware was one thing, but if it didn’t immediately affect their missions, there was no need to go over and over and over it.

She busied herself wiping a few drops from her shirt. “What makes you think anything happened?” 

Vette rolled her eyes. “Oh, let me see; his ‘surprise inspection’ of the crew quarters; the subsequent assignment of ‘punishment details’; then the sudden drive to clean the entire ship from stem to stern… need I go on?”

“He’s always been rather fussy—“ Keriana began.

“Not like this!” Vette disagreed. “He made me rearrange the whole cargo hold! And clean it!”

Keri glanced at Jaesa questioningly and the girl shrugged. “He doesn’t usually bother me; my status as your apprentice is outside of the chain of command, as he sees it. But he has seemed a lot more twitchy the last couple of days.” She hesitated. “He, ah, gave me a lecture on ‘dressing appropriately’ as your apprentice, to give the _proper_ impression.”

Keriana frowned. Quinn saw himself as her XO, and in truth it was a relief to delegate the day-to-day running of the ship to him. But sometimes he went a bit too far.

“Perhaps he’s jealous of Pierce’s mission to Corellia,” Jaesa offered. “He thinks the lieutenant is nothing more than a common soldier, and the possibility that Pierce might actually garner some accolades from the higher-ups surely has his coat in a twist.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Vette replied. “For one thing, this started after Pierce had been gone a few days. If anything, Quinn seemed glad he was gone.” She slanted a look at Keriana. “Right about the time you started acting like a scyk with sand up its butt.”

“I was not--!” Keriana snapped her mouth shut. She hadn’t been acting differently, had she? She glanced at Jaesa, who returned her look with a rueful shrug.

“You have been a little… snappish.” The girl gave her an apologetic look. 

Keriana scowled. “It wasn’t anything. He made some remark about how I’d flirted with him when he first came aboard, and then…”

“Then, what?” prompted Vette. “He should know by now that you flirt with all the guys.”

Keri folded her arms, bestowing a stern look upon the smirking Twi’lek. “I do not flirt with all the guys.” Vette just stared back knowingly and she couldn’t help the grin that snuck out. “Just the good-looking ones.”

Vette didn’t rub in her little victory, more intent on her original goal. “So, what _did_ you tell him?” 

Keriana sighed, resigned. Vette acted like a flighty adolescent, but the girl was tenacious as a wraid; she obviously was not going to let it drop. “Apparently my ‘attentions’ have disturbed him to the point he felt he had to speak up. I mocked him, and we kissed. He said it wasn’t proper for us to be ‘personally involved', I told him that I didn’t really give a damn. End of story.” She shrugged. It wasn’t like she could keep anything hidden on a ship this small for very long.

Vette gaped, and even Jaesa looked surprised. Vette sputtered. “You, you _kissed_?! But he’s so, so -- stuck-up and prissy!” Keri made a rude noise and Vette grimaced. “I just don’t know what you see in him. He’s so uptight that if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass, in a week you’d have a diamond!”

“Ah but it’s the ones that try so hard to deny their inner passion, that are the brightest burning when released.” Keri smirked.

“Quinn, and burning--Just… ewwww!” Vette fell back on the bed, clutching her throat and making gagging noises. 

Keri threw a pillow at her. Making a miraculous recovery from choking, Vette snagged it out of mid-air and snuggled it under her head. “Thanks, boss!”

“What about feelings?” Jaesa’s quiet question interrupted the byplay.

Still shaking her head at Vette, Keri turned to her apprentice. “Feelings? I just said—“

“Passion, I know. But you meant sex. I mean something more. Do you care for him?”

Keri frowned in puzzlement. “You mean, like love?” She shook her head dismissively. “It’s just sex, Jaesa. That’s all there is.” She thought of her parents’ alliance. They had wed to cement ties between two families, but if they had ever exchanged more than the time of day, she hadn’t seen it. In fact, they seldom were even on the same planet at the same time, much less in the same room together. She supposed they must have spent time together at least once; her existence rather proved that. But—

She suddenly remembered the conversation with Jaesa’s parents on Alderaan. They had been ready to die to protect their daughter; was that love? Would her parents have done the same? She didn’t even have to think about it; she knew the answer. But what if--she thrust the pointless speculations from her mind. “Enough about fantasies and fairy tales; weren’t we going to play cards?”

Keriana’s tone warned Jaesa from continuing. With a slightly rueful smile, she pulled out the colorful deck of cards. “Who deals first?”

“Not Vette; she cheats,” Keri said immediately. She ignored the lingering wistful feelings from their conversation, almost as easily as she brushed off Vette’s vehement denials. It didn’t matter; even if such existed, it wasn’t for people like her.


End file.
